Dark Apocrypha
Dark Apocrypha ( ) also known as Twisted Grimoire of Dark Forces is a powerful sacred gear that is almost as old as the True Longinus, originating from biblical times. Despite not being a Longinus, the sacred gear is shown to be immensely powerful, allowing its wielder to fight on par to high level creatures due to what the sacred gear lacks in power, it makes up in with in strong magical abilities. The sacred gear is seen as a curse for angels and other creatures of light such as the Celestial Spirits of Gaia. However a very unique twist of this sacred gear is that the spirit inside can actively possess it's wielder, allowing the witch to gain full control of their body for a limited amount of times. It was because of this that the God of the Bible used to have a angel watch over the wielder which led to the death of a few angels giving the sacred gear the nickname "Light Slayer". The Greek Goddess Nyx has even called the sacred gear a "disgusting thing". The sacred gear is currently possessed by Ciara La'Barre, a powerful magician from America. Summary Somewhere around 6-4 B.C. there existed a powerful psychic girl by the name of Kiara , at 14 she had the special ability to read minds and to siphon the darkness from people's hearts and souls. Using this ability she cured insanity which were believed by the people of her ability to be "exorcisms", she also used this ability to reform murderers, thieves, and a wide variety of criminals, also using her ability to prevent these crimes. Because of these actions she was regarded as a "holy woman". Two years later, after having been bestowed many gifts by the people of her village, there existed a group of girls that were envious of everything she had been given. They then began to make up stories about Kiara being a witch, how she would tempt other girls into sin, and an array of other lies. One day at Sunset, Kiara approached the lying girls to try to get rid of their envy however when Kiara placed her hand on the girl, the girl stabbed Kiara with a knife revealing that she had her own psychic ability, known as camouflague. When Kiara was stabbed with the knife, this triggered a chain reaction that caused all the darkness that Kiara had spent years siphoning from the villagers to be released, causing fear, paranoia, anger, and hatred to spread over the villagers. It was at this time, the villagers began to regard Kiara as a witch and had the girl chained up and burnt on a stake. For the first time in Kiara 's life she felt an emotion she had never experienced before, hatred. She then released all the psychic powers from her body and thus created a world Ajuka describes as "The edge between chaos and order, between sanity and insanity". This world then became known as the "Edge". After her supposed death, it is revealed that Kiara managed to survive, with her spirit and the world she created being sealed inside a sacred gear by the God of the Bible to prevent the "Edge" world from destroying the Earth. Appearance Dark Apocrypha takes the appearance of an old notebook filled with the story of Kiara , along with numerous spells to describe and imitate the powers she possessed and would've gained if she had lived long enough. There are also pictures of the monsters created by her hatred and anger that reside in "The Edge". Her psychic powers were revealed to be more akin to a magician's spells, and she is regarded as one of the greatest magicians of her time, despite not actually being one. It is revealed by Azazel that numerous fallen angels tried to imitate her abilities in order so that they may return to Heaven but none were able to do such a thing. To someone who doesn't possess the sacred gear if they attempt to read the words within the Grimoire they will gain a intense migraine that is too unbearable for even a God or Super Devil to endure. It is because of this immense security within the sacred gear that it became viewed as a "pseudo-Longinus". Abilities The sacred gear grants it's wielder immense magical power, making them capable of using magic that they otherwise wouldn't and giving them access to Kiara's psychic powers that she possessed while alive or that she would've gained had she lived. This is what's shown to be the reason Ciara was such a magic prodigy. The wielder also gains access to the "Edge" and due to their link with Kiara they can pull out her beasts and monsters to use for battle. Unknown crystal magic a powerful form of magic that belonged to Kiara, due to it only having belonged to Kiara not much is known about it properties and it was never given a name. The ability to materialize and manipulate a type of mineral not found in this world, capable of being used to build strong barriers or even to impale or attack opponents. The crystals also contain magic that can be used to amplify powers of magicians. Weaknesses The main weakness of Dark Apocrypha is that if the book is destroyed seven times the wielder of the sacred gear will die. The book is shown to be highly durable however strong magic, explosions, or even magic weapons are capable of destroying the book. A second weakness is that the wielder will be unable to control their own bodies once Kiara has possesse. The wielder's endurance isn't affected by this sacred gear therefore the immense magic they are given is still limited by their own endurance and how long they can use their magic and energy. Trivia * Kiara shares some unintentional similarities to Arcadius from the vampire diaries and Ai Enma from Hell Girl. Kiara was however intentionally meant to share some similarities to Asia, both being holy women who were casted out of the places by the people they helped. The history of this sacred gear was also a reflection of Jesus Christ, a holy individual who was betrayed by those they tried to help. * This sacred gear is also a mirror of the Salem Witch Trial, with paranoia and darkness leading people do do crazy and irrational things (however with the Salem Witch Trial the paranoia and darkness was natural meanwhile for this sacred gear it was artificially constructed). * I had this sacred gear idea for about a year now but only decided to make this sacred gear today after believing my lore for it was decent now. * This sacred gear is a rarity among normal sacred gears, with it's creation being to prevent a world-wide catastrophe. Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Fanon Items